drasfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dra's Big Brother
(Orchid color means the player was America's Favorite Juror) Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four (Partners) This season, a new twist has been introduced. Everyone in the game is in a pair who have a preexisting relationship. The pairs are: Evelyn and Harrison (Married), Harvey and Cutter (Friends), Shing-Cha and Woo (Siblings), Nikki and Jerry (Siblings), Sakurahime and Ian (Friends), Lemmy and Jessica (Friends). Season Five (All Stars) This season, players from the past four seasons will come together in an All Star competition. Representing Season One: Carrie (Winner), Mikey (Runner Up), Vanessa (8th Place), and Shawna (6th Place). Representing Season Two: Beverly (Runner Up) and Lewis (7th Place). Representing Season Three: Penny (5th Place), Raymond (3rd Place), Santiago (Runner Up), and Gumball (13th Place). Representing Season Four: Nikki (8th Place), Sakurahime (7th Place), Shing-Cha (Runner Up), and Woo (Winner). Season Six (Sibling Rivalry) This season, much like season four, the players are in pairs of siblings. They are: Carl and Vernon, Carrie and Zack, Ciera and Grace, Devon and Jeremy, Gerald and Grenadine, Jasmine and Valerie, and Joseph and Katie. Season Seven (Power to the People) This season, 20 players will be playing in pairs. This season, they will be counted as one single player. Each HoH has one pair win, and two pairs will be nominated for eviction. Pairs will be evicted at a time until eventually they split up into single players. The pairs are: Steve and Paul (Dating), Randy and Sahara (Married), Paloma and Uchi (Sisters), Naomi and Kikiri (Sisters), Jeremy and Jessica (Married), Cherry and Cicily (Sisters), Cataline and Tommy (Siblings), Cassie and Jacky (Married), Berry and Luciano (Siblings), Aras and Vytas (Siblings) As an added surprise to the game, Aras and Vytas were both accepted onto the show because of their excellent casting session and former appearance on Survivor. Season Eight (Second Chances) This season consists of 14 returning players vying for a second chance to win. Alex, Jennifer, and Farah represent season one. Dolly represents season two. Santana, Adrienne, and Benry represent season three. Ian and Jessica represent season four. Joseph and Zack represent season six. Paloma, Uchi, and Cassie represent season seven. Everyone in the cast did not make the jury stage in their first season. As an added twist, a first impressions vote was held. That person would be given immunity from the first nominations, but would be vulnerable at the first veto. Season Nine (Coaches) This season, four returning players will coach a team of players in the competition. Shing-Cha plays for her third time from season four. Vytas plays for his second time after winning season seven. Carrie plays for her third time after winning season one and All Stars. Gumball plays for his third time after getting out prejury in season three and getting fourth place in All Stars. Season Ten (Familial Values) This season, 7 people will be returning to the Big Brother House to face off against a family member. The pairs are: Dolly and her husband Jack, Joseph and his wife Barrie, Vanessa and her husband Laurel, Gumball (for his 4th and final shot) with his wife Sarah, Sakurahime and her brother Ramukashire, Jeffrey and his wife Marissa, and Penny and her brother Harry. Season Eleven (Back to Basics) Season Twelve (Uberfans) This season, each houseguest is a super fan of the show. Season Thirteen (Fans vs Favorites) This season, 3 men and 3 women who have competed in previous seasons of Big Brother return for another shot at the million dollars. All of these favorites were eliminated in the pre-jury stage of the game. Berry Powers plays alone without Luciano, representing season seven. Ramukashire represents season ten. Jacky plays alone without Cassie (who got second in second chances) and represents season seven. Jessica plays for her third time from season four and second chances. Paloma is the final representative of season seven, this time without her sister from second chances. Marlene represents season twelve. Season Fourteen (Partners v2) This season refers to season four's twist, but this time brings back Jeremy & Jessica, a team of players from season seven, along with 10 other new players to try and win the million dollars. The pairs are: Elaine & Timothy (Married), Jeremy & Jessica (Married) Jessica & Kevin (Married), Kurt & Lora (Friends), Natalie & Nadiya (Twins), and Richard & Shawn (Creepy Lovers) Season Fifteen (Legends) This season, 12 stars return to the house for another chance to win the million. These stars are all favorites of the host and are deemed legends -- hence why Sakurahime, Joseph, Carrie, and Shing-Cha are playing their fourth game and why Gumball is playing his fifth. Season Sixteen (Familial Values 2) This season, 7 former players come back to the game with a member of their family. The seven returning players are all who have only ever played once. The pairs are: Cutter & Loraine (Mother/Son), Francis & Carmelita (Married), Charina & Koch (Siblings), Gustavo & Pedro (Siblings), Sarah & Jamie (Mother/Son), Harley & Marcus (Married), and Robyn & Shana (Siblings). Season Seventeen (Battle of the Winners) This season, twelve people who have won the game before will compete to win...again. Generation 2 Season One 2 (Cut From Casting) This season, the cast consists of people who previously would have competed, but were cut last minute. Season Two 2 (Power to the People 2) This season, a popular twist from the first generation returns to bring 20 new pairs to compete for a million dollars. Season Three 2 (Young vs Middle vs Old) This season, twelve players will be separated by age group. Each team of players cannot vote to eliminate anyone of the same team unless two members of the same team are on the block. Young: Barry, Farah, Himley, Reonald Middle: Babbs, Borquita, Korey, Roman Old: Cindy, Marissa, Leonard, Tony Season Four 2 (Celebrity Coaches) This season, four teams form with four celebrity coaches watching over the house guests. Season Five 2 (Opposite Houses) This season, TWO houses will be competing against each other. Each house of 10 will compete for control of the game. The losing house then participates in the HoH and PoV challenges, with the person going home being eliminated for good. When only 10 are left, the houses will merge into one. Blue House Red House Season Six 2 (All Stars) This season, fifteen stars from the previous seasons return to compete again. Season Seven 2 (Redemption) This season, two people who had never returned before from Generation 1 will be playing in Generation 2 in an attempt to win again and redeem something about their appearances in Generation 1. Season Eight 2 (Back to Basics) There is no twist this season. Season Nine 2 (Sexiness vs Strength vs Smarts) This season, four strong, sexy, and smart players will be teamed up against each other to find out which side of the spectrum is the most important and dominant. Sexiness: Eleanor, Ardath, Ayanna, Harrison Smarts: Ross, Vera, McKenzie, Cornelius Strength: Whitney, Teresa, Mitchell, Frankie One team of players will win control of the game, a returning twist, and can only nominate those outside of their team. The rest of the house will compete in the Head of Household competition and proceed as normal. Instead of the Power of Veto, Houseguests will be competing for Immunity until the twist expires at the final five. Season Ten 2 (Familial Values) This season, seven of the most popular players in Dra's Big Brother History will be returning to the house with a loved one. Returning: Indonesia and her brother Anderson, Sandra and her brother Garrett, Chris and his brother Damian, Beagle and his wife Moira, Tina and her sister Monica, Tony and his boyfriend Barry, and Eleanor and her sister Helen. Season Eleven 2 (Race Wars) This season, the teams twist returns. The cast is divided by race: the Green Team, Bruce, Cordell, and Kelly; the Red Team, Marissa, De'Vanah, and Robert; the Blue Team, Seul-Mi, Terra, and Glenn; and the Orange Team, Maria, Mauricio, and Desmond. Each week, the teams will compete for Control of the Game, and then the three failing teams will compete for HoH. This season, the Power of Veto is in play instead of Immunity.